


Snuggles

by EternalFalsity



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFalsity/pseuds/EternalFalsity
Summary: It’s already the beginning of their freshman year, with Gakushuu attending MIT, and Karma only 5 minutes away at Harvard. Karma’s actually a Todai student, but decided to study abroad at Harvard his freshman year. Having roomed together at Kunugigaoka, it was an obvious decision for the couple to share an apartment.On a rainy Friday, Gakushuu comes home from work and cuddles with a sleepy Karma.





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this ship because of [larajeansong's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larajeansong/pseuds/larajeansong/works?fandom_id=911149) amazing story [We Could Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712482/chapters/17575639). I literally have read it over 20 times, and their two other Gakushuu works. It's actually shameful how much time I've spent re-reading their fiction o(╥﹏╥)o. -Probably going to re-read them again tonight-
> 
> Anyways, to stop myself from spamming their stories with endless comments, I decided to write this fluffy story--there are some very similar moments to "We Could Rule the World", I might try to revise/edit because I definitely don't want to plagiarize.. the similarities happened because that story set all my head-cannons for karushuu. 
> 
> I'm in no way a writer (I much prefer reading, and it took me an embarrassingly long time to write this), but there's not many karushuu fics (or AC fics for that matter) so I decided why not. 
> 
> There's so much depth to Karma and Gakushuu, and I knew I couldn't do their relationship/characterization justice with my writing skills so I tried to keep the story exclusively fluffy.

The rain started at 6 o’clock in the afternoon. It was a little more than a drizzle at first, but soon the sky darkened to the same gray of the wet pavement, and the only people left outside were the misfortunate corporate rats racing themselves home to a hopefully brighter weekend. Karma’s boyfriend happened to be leading a group of those lifeless nerds, and would not return where he belonged— _with Karma_ —until another 15 agonizing minutes.  

It’s on dreary days like this, when Karma’s eyes flicker shut from the exhaustion of being so awesome all the time, that he hears sensei rambling about various sweets in America—stupid octopus face and all glowing in delight.

In class E, feelings were splayed out, wide open, so honest. Even 3 years later, Karma still thinks fondly of the class, and he knows Korosensei is proud. Time really does have extraordinary healing qualities.

The redhead daydreams about his rival’s warm, soft lips that brought flavor back into his world, and imagines running his hand through those strawberry-blonde locks, satisfyingly soft as they appear.

Oddly, he also thinks of his bright Nagisa and how much he misses his best friend, after all, it’s been a whole two weeks since their last skype session.

His thoughts flicker to their last conversation, and Nagisa’s exhausted plea,

“ _Just because you’re an intern for the state attorney doesn’t mean you can get away with slashing the Governor’s tires Karma… Please don’t get into trouble.”_

Karma smothers himself into his fort of pillows he proudly built, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards at the memory of his best friend’s adorably distressed expression.

_“Nagisa, you wound me. My skills are impeccable, I’d never get caught from such a low-level scheme.”_

Besides, he was certain Nagisa would bail him out of jail if the time ever came. Maybe Isogai would use his ikemen powers to help too.

Karma’s ears catch the sound of his room door opening, pulling him out of his scattered thoughts, and redirecting his attention to the silhouette of his favorite person leaning against the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gakushuu swears his demonic, restless boyfriend transforms into a sloth when it rains, and it’s criminally adorable.

“I see you’ve already taken after the bureaucrats,” Gakushuu scoffs, eyeing the sight of his boyfriend slumped in bed, buried beneath a fearsome mountain of pillows and blankets, his red fluff of hair slightly peeking out, and face half hidden by an absurdly fluffy pillow.

His sloth of a boyfriend acknowledges the comment with a raspy, “welcome home,” muffled by a half-yawn. The sloth slowly raises his head and squints at Gakushuu approaching their nest, “Did you manage to become the crypto-king yet?”

Gakushuu smirks, “I’m leading the new ICO, of course-” he pauses, stripping himself down to his white undershirt and blue boxers before joining his boyfriend in the blanket fort, “I don’t plan on a takeover though. I’ll build my own company from ground up.”

“Ooh, my boyfriend’s so cool” Karma sings out, shamelessly ogling his boyfriend’s physique.

Karma rolls himself over making room for his boyfriend. In a flash, Gakushuu moves close, pressing his body softly against him, relaxing at the scant, tantalizing warmth of their pressed bodies.

Gakushuu ignores the taunt, pulling the redhead further into his arms, their lips mere centimeters apart. They’re cocooned together in the silk sheets, and he’s laid with Karma far too many times for these butterflies in his stomach to still exist. Their lips instinctively inch closer until a connection sparks. Fickle and brief. They continue the inevitable pattern, parting and reuniting, neither willing to defy the natural magnetism.

Gakushuu cups his devil’s cheeks between his hands, and gazes into hues of mercury gold, brightly contrasting against the surrounding darkness. Karma’s pupils are dilated, and Gakushuu feels the other’s warm arousal pressing against him. It’s a common physical reaction—but still flattering—and Gakushuu’s no different. Today’s a resting day though, and despite Karma’s being 24/7 insatiable, neither of them have the energy to take things further.

Karma huffs, his strawberry breath gusting over Gakushuu’s elegant face. He dramatically inhales, before arching his eyebrow and pointedly asking, “what?” as if Gakushuu not devouring his lips is offensive and rude.

Every fiber in the strawberry-blonde’s being commands him to pull Karma closer for another kiss. He wants to continue appreciating the pretty face in front of him before Karma ruins it by saying something stupid.

“I’m just happy is all,” Gakushuu admits, “you’re cuter than usual,” he continues, his voice piercingly sincere.

Karma feels his face burning; yet fingers still icy cold. This is a rare moment, it’s not often he gets spoiled with unsolicited compliments—Gakushuu once mentioned something about _‘his over-sized ego exploding’._

Gakushuu ingrains the image of Karma’s bright red ears, and surprised expression into his memory. _So cute._ He leans forward to kiss the space between the delinquent’s eyebrows. Sliding his right hand downwards, he smiles as he brushes his thumb against Karma’s cherry red lips and admires his stunning, trademark fangs.

“Camph you repeat thhat again-” Karma mumbles, sharp teeth digging into Gakushuu’s thumbs, “I couldn’t hear you clearly, it’s too dark.”

Gakushuu groans, embarrassed to be in love with such an idiot. He considers suffocating his boyfriend with the pillows. Instead, he nuzzles Karma’s exposed throat, and mouths three special words, before tucking the boy’s head underneath his chin and inhaling the faint scent of sweet strawberries, filling his head with dizzy thoughts of love.

Karma releases a quiet snort of laughter, the vibrations traveling through their shared space. He contently sighs, appreciating the way Gakushuu’s arms tighten around him, both suffocating and protective.

“Love you too”

It is ironic, Karma, of all people, does not need protection. He’s not fragile like a flower; he’s fragile like a bomb.

But Gakushuu remembers the day Karma told him about a warm, March night. He remembers how Karma melted into his embrace, and wordlessly wiggled himself impossibly closer to Gakushuu, until the space between them entirely disappeared, leaving nothing but two boys tangled together in a whirlpool of emotions.   

Gakushuu knew to appreciate and not interrogate.

He remembers staying up late thinking about how contradicting Karma is, possessive and wild—loyal, but independent. He can count on one hand the amount of times he’s ever seen Karma cry. He can recount the infinite times they clashed, unable to unite but unwilling to depart.

He remembers telling his father about their relationship, and the inkling of worry that his father would disapprove. The feelings of anger that his father's opinion still mattered to him.

It turned out fine, better than fine actually. Being with Karma makes him less rigid, after all, a man who cannot bend will break.

He feels the warm body bundled tightly between his arms lightly shiver. Karma falls asleep like a baby in its’ first throws of slumber, his body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself.

Gakushuu’s a little jealous at Karma’s ability to sleep through storms. He stares in awe at the boy in his arms, until his eyes grow heavy, and his consciousness ebbs away as Karma’s soft snores lull him to rest.

When Gakushuu groggily tilts his head back and looks down at his boyfriend, the world falls away, drained of all color but him, the love of his life, Karma Akabane.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The next morning Karma wakes Gakushuu up by whispering into his ear "I'm horny". Gakushuu decides to suffocate Karma with his pillow and go back to sleep.


End file.
